Road to Sakura
by aura197
Summary: Au Sakura returns home feeling lonelier than ever after having experienced a brief moment with her long dead parents. To make matters worse, her home was a wreck and her longtime crush, that stupid flirty Uchiha, was waiting at her door to take the other Sakura out on a date. Wait, what? That girl got him to go on a date with just her? What did that Sakura have that she didn't?
1. Home

Author's notes: i re-watched the movie road to ninja along with the two related episodes; the one where the other Sakura goes to the normal Naruto world with amnesia and sees her parents and the one with Naruto and the gang going to the bath house, these gave me the inspiration to write this. i thought it'd be kind of fun to write about the other Sakura and her life, some details have been changed like how long she was over there, just small stuff. Anyway please review and let me know what you think! (:

Edit: it came to my attention that i accidently made Menma too much like Naruto so i have gone back and changed a few things around.

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto!

* * *

><p>I walked out of the Hokage's office and started heading for home. I was exhausted and couldn't wait to crawl into my bed. I was relieved that Tsunade already knew about the alternate dimension. I agreed to tell her all about the other side tomorrow morning. I also needed to see Menma at the hospital tomorrow, I can't believe a battle took place on the edge of the village and I missed it! According to Tsunade, Menma had been possessed by a guy from the alternate world so we just had to hope the other Sakura and the other Menma… Naruto, the other Ino called him… can capture him and deal with it.<p>

I walked up the steps leading to my house and unlocked the door. I switched on a light and took off my shoes, placing them neatly by the door. It felt good to be home… although, I am going to miss those two… it was nice having parents for a few days… even if they weren't really mine…

"I wonder if the other Sakura bought any food." I pondered as I walked into my kitchen.

My jaw practically hit the floor at what I saw. There were dirty dishes piled in the sink, trash everywhere, and empty cans littered all over my table and floor.

"What the hell?! Was she raised in a barn?!" I snapped angrily.

I was too exhausted to deal with it right now; I'll take care of it in the morning.

Seeing the disastrous condition of my home, I lost my appetite and just wanted to crawl into bed. My bedroom was just as bad. Clothes were thrown all over my room and my bed looked like it hadn't been made since I left, I didn't want to risk seeing the bathroom or the rest of the house right now. Tsunade may have to wait awhile; I'm going to need to clean this place up…

I crawled into my bed and fell into a restless slumber. I awoke hours later to a knock on my door.

I rolled over and looked at it, I could see Sasuke's silhouette on the other side.

Sasuke… what's he want? It's not like we have a mission today or anything…

"Just a sec!" I called out and quickly changed clothes, straightening my hair out and making myself look presentable.

I walked over and opened the door.

"Yeah?" I asked staring at him.

"Ah! Sakura…" he said surprised.

"What?" I said giving him a 'what the fuck' look.

He almost looked like he wasn't expecting me to be here…?

"When did you get back?" he asked still regarding me curiously.

"Last night?" I said still giving him a 'what the fuck' look. "…Did you need something?"

"Well… I sort of had a date…" he said smiling sheepishly at me.

"Date?" I repeated confused.

"Yeah. A date." He nodded.

He doesn't mean a date with…

"But, I'm glad you're back. I missed you." He said, pulling out one of his roses and handing it out to me.

I scowled at it and rolled my eyes at him. I can't believe she actually agreed to go out with him.

"How many times have I told you that I don't want your stupid flowers?" I snapped angrily, scowling.

"The other Sakura accepted it happily." He said still holding it out to me.

"…You could really tell the difference between us?" I asked skeptically.

"Aa. It was kind of hard at first since they looked just like you guys."

"They?"

"Menma and Sakura got replaced… I don't know why you went to their side while Menma didn't. They may have looked exactly like you but… they acted strange. It didn't take me long to figure it out."

That was a relief, I was glad that Sasuke could tell the difference… but, if he asked her out on a date, like a date date then does that mean he likes her better? I wish I could have met her Sasuke, to see what he was like… I want to know if he's just as much of an annoying player as this one is…

"Ne, what else did that girl do while I was gone?" I asked him.

"If you want answers then you gotta go on a date with me Sakura." Sasuke grinned.

"Absolutely not." I snapped harshly.

"Sakura, do you sleep naked?" he asked me suddenly.

"Hah?!" I asked startled, feeling my face flush bright red.

Why would he ask me that of all things?!

"The other Sakura opened the door in your bathrobe so I was curious." He smiled happily.

"B-ba-bathrobe?!"

"Mhm! It looked really cute on you." He continued to grin.

"Stupid pervert Uchiha!" I yelled, slamming my door shut in his face.

Why would she do that?! Did she sleep naked? Oh god, now I'm going to have to wash my sheets… damn that girl…

If she let Sasuke see her in her bathrobe… what else did he see? Shit!

I turned around and swung open my door once more, he was still standing there holding his stupid rose.

"What else did she do?" I asked worriedly.

"Date!" he grinned making a peace sign.

I sighed heavily, feeling defeated.

"Give me fifteen minutes." I grumbled, walking back into my room.

"Why? You're already dressed right?" he asked staring at me.

"…I want to clean my place up before I go anywhere today." I muttered.

"Isn't it usually clean?" he asked poking his head into my bedroom. "Whoa! What happened in here?"

"That's what I'd like to know." I said with another sigh. "Ah! Sasuke, get out!" I yelled shooing him out of my bedroom. "Come back later."

"I can help you clean." He offered.

"No thanks." I hissed, shoving him out.

"You sure? I don't mind and it'll get done faster if we both clean." He said looking at me over his shoulder while I continued pushing him out.

"No!"

"But I don't want to wait…" he pouted.

"Then find some other girl to go on a date with you." I glared at him.

"Fine, fine. I'll wait." He said sitting on my railing.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes at him and walked back into my bedroom, closing and locking the door behind me.

I glanced over at him, he was still sitting there. Was he actually serious for once? He's asked me out on dates before but… never like this. What did she do to him that made him seem to just want her? Is she prettier? …No, Sasuke said we looked the same and that's the reaction I got on her side too so… maybe her personality is vastly different from mine? It seemed like most of my friends were different people and we did grow up in a completely different environments so it'd only make sense… but what kind of girl was she then? Was she a flirt too? Shy? Probably not violent like I am… maybe that's why Sasuke likes her…

I quickly pulled my bedding off and tossed it in the laundry hamper then I gathered all the dirty clothes and tossed those in too. I carried it down to the laundry room and started the first load then I tackled the kitchen. I hadn't noticed it last night but in the center of the table was a vase and one of Sasuke's stupid roses. Doesn't she know that he gives them to all the girls? But… she must have liked him if she accepted it… that idiot.

I dumped out the water and grabbed the flower, storming back to my room. I was amazed that Sasuke was still out there waiting.

"Done already?" he asked sitting up straight as I opened the door.

"Here." I said handing it out to him.

"Huh?" he questioned looking at it.

"I don't want this."

"But I gave it to you…" he frowned.

"No, you gave it to her." I argued.

"But she looks exactly like you so it should count as giving it to you." he smiled happily.

"But we're different people and you knew that so it doesn't count. Take this back." I growled.

"…Sakura, why do you hate it so much? The other Sakura… she acted completely different towards me. She was overjoyed to see me and she looked speechless when I handed it to her, like she couldn't have been happier." Sasuke said frowning at the flower in my outstretched hand.

I rolled my eyes and snapped the stem in half, tossing it over the side of the railing, watching his eyes widen in surprise.

"If you give a flower to every girl you see, it no longer becomes a special, sweet, or unique gesture." I stated coldly, walking back into my house.

Yep, that girl loves Sasuke too. But, her Sasuke wasn't in the village so… I wonder what he's like. Maybe she was so happy because she hadn't seen her Sasuke in a long time? Well, she can borrow this one anytime she wants, the damn flirt.

Fifteen, twenty minutes later I finished cleaning my house. My clothes were in the dryer now and they could wait until later to be put away. When I walked back into my bedroom, Sasuke's shadow was no longer in the doorway. I walked over and opened it up.

He was gone. I should have known he wouldn't have gone on a serious date with me. He probably got bored with his dumb little game and left to go ask some other girl out… no, knowing him it's more likely to be girls, and lots of them. More girls than any one guy should be able to handle. Stupid perverted Uchiha…

I stormed off to go see the Hokage and talk to her about the other side. When I was done filling her in on everything, I hurried off to the hospital to check on Menma.

"Oy! Itty tities! Where do you think you're going?!" Hinata yelled, walking towards me.

Oh no, not her. Hinata was the last person I wanted to see right now… second to last actually, Uchiha was last on my list…

"I was going to check on my teammate. Is that a problem?" I asked staring her down, I refused to let this brute of a woman intimidate me.

"Yeah, it is. I told you, Menma is mine!" she snapped angrily.

"How many times must I tell you that I'm not interested in Menma?" I protested.

"Liar! You've been all over him the last few days and I've had it! I won't let you go play nurse for him while he's recovering! That's my job!"

She was all over Menma and Sasuke?! …Wait, Menma was possessed by some guy… she must mean Naruto, I guess Hinata couldn't tell the difference between the two.

"I'm not trying to! I just wanted to check on my teammate, that's all." I said still arguing with her.

"Fine, but if you touch him I'll fucking kill you!" She snapped, activating her Byakugan.

"H-Hai…" I nodded before slipping into the hospital.

God, Hinata can be terrifying sometimes. Poor Menma, having such a psychotic person in love with him… Hinata is probably the only girl safe from Sasuke's playboy antics. Everybody but Menma knows she's madly in love with him so there's no point in Sasuke even trying… I bet if she was a more normal girl, it wouldn't stop him from attempting… that damn annoying flirt.

I hurried off to Menma's room, knowing if I didn't make this quick I'd end up in a fight with that crazy violent bitch.

"Sakura! It's good to see you're back." Minato said smiling at me.

Oh no, these two met her too?

"It's good to be back." I said politely.

"Thanks for always taking such good care of my little Menma." Kushina said smiling sweetly at me.

"Well, he is my teammate. It'd be difficult to work together if we didn't get along. How is he?"

Menma was sound asleep on the hospital bed.

"He should be just fine. We're expecting him to wake up sometime tomorrow." Minato said smiling down at his son.

"Glad to hear it. I just came by to check on him so I really should be going." I said to the two.

"…Sakura, if you ever need anything or feel like having a home cooked meal from time to time, our door is always open." Kushina grinned at me.

I looked at the two surprised. Naruto must have had an effect on them. In their world, it was me who had parents and it was his that died as heroes… I wish I could have spoken with him, someone that can truly understand my pain and loneliness…

"Thanks Kushina, I'll keep that in mind." I smiled at her before heading off.

Much to my relief, Hinata wasn't waiting for me like I had expected her to be.

"Sakura! There you are." Sasuke said coming towards me.

Oh boy, now what does he want?

"Hm?" I asked barely glancing at him.

I kept on walking and made him keep up with me.

"Sorry, I thought I'd only be gone for a minute but when I came back you weren't home. I was really planning on taking you out on a date today." Sasuke apologized.

At least, I think it was an apology, certainly a half assed one at best…

"I thought about what you said… so here. This is for you." Sasuke pulled out a red arbutus flower.

"Sasuke…" I whispered staring at it.

Arbutus flowers mean I only love you, and the meaning fits so perfectly with what I lectured him about earlier but… does Sasuke know flower meanings? Does he consider them when buying flowers? Or is this just a coincidence? Maybe I should ask Ino about it…

"Take it. This one is just for you Sakura… that's what you wanted right? A flower just for you?"

I bit my lip and slowly nodded my head, taking it from him.

"…Thank you." I mumbled, feeling embarrassed for some odd reason.

I know I shouldn't be, he's a total flirt and he does stuff like this all the time with all girls so to him it's not a big deal at all but… somehow, even though I know this probably doesn't mean anything… my heart is still racing.

"Sure." He smiled at me. "You hungry? We could grab dinner."

"I'd like that." I said, biting my lip to keep myself from smiling too much or sounding too eager. "But first, let me stop off at my house… I don't want it to wilt."

"Okay."

Sasuke followed me to my house and inside, I filled the vase that was already out back up with water then I placed the flower in it and set it in the center of the table. It looked really good there, it made me happy to see it. Maybe because this was a flower Sasuke had handpicked for me and me alone, something that none of the others girls will ever get… it certainly made me feel special.

Sasuke and I left my house and headed for a nearby tea shop. Menma loved ramen and Sasuke loved sweets. It was impossible getting the two of them to agree on a place whenever we ate out together and if I went with just one, I always stuck with either ramen or tea houses. It got kind of old but I didn't mind too terribly much. It's better than eating dinner by myself in that big empty house of mine. Now that I'm back, the place feels even lonelier than ever…

"Sakura." Sasuke said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked up at him, wondering if he'd said something because our food had arrived but it hadn't. Looks like he just wanted to talk.

"It worries me when you make such a sad face. You can tell me your troubles. Don't I always tell you that I'll always be by your side?" he said calmly staring into my eyes.

"Mou! How many times have I told you not to say that kind of stuff in front of me?!" I snapped, folding my arms across my chest in annoyance.

He says that to all the girls and I hate it! Always going on about how he'll always be there for each of them. Hmph! Stupid Uchiha… and to think, I thought he had actually learned something for once and was being sincere… how stupid can a girl get? Idiotic perverted flirtatious jerk…

"Let me guess… she fell for that stupid line too, didn't she?" I huffed, glancing at him.

"Yeah. She looked so adorable when I said it too, she was all smiles. I was hoping you might make a similar expression if I said it to you too. But… you reacted the same as always."

"Well forgive me for being immune to your charm, Uchiha." I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Na, Sakura. What was the other Sasuke like?" he asked me.

I frowned and looked away from him.

"He wasn't mean to you was he? Did he do something to hurt you?" Sasuke asked, getting alarmed and over protective due to my sudden solemn expression.

"No, nothing like that. I didn't get to meet him." I shrugged. "He wasn't in the village."

"…I see. That explains their strange reaction when they first saw me then." Sasuke chuckled.

"Strange reaction?" I inquired.

"Yeah. Menma and Sakura were making a fuss and being weird in the center of town so I asked them what the fuss was all about and they flipped. Menma even went as far as to ask me what I was doing there… but I guess if their Sasuke isn't around then it makes sense that they'd respond like that. I wonder what he's like…"

"I know he's not a player." I stated staring at him coldly.

"You asked about him?" Sasuke smirked flirtatiously at me.

"No." I said as venomously as I could muster. "When I got there I couldn't remember anything. Ino found me and tried to help me remember stuff. She brought me to Naruto's home first but he wasn't there because he was… well, here."

"Who's Naruto?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Oh! Over there Menma's name is Naruto." I explained.

"What kind of weird name is Naruto?" Sasuke laughed. "Oh man, when Menma wakes up I'm going to start calling him that."

"Don't! You know he hates Naruto in his ramen."

"That's why it's perfect! I wonder if that guy hated Menma in his ramen then." Sasuke continued to laugh.

I couldn't help but laugh too at the absurdity of it all.

"So what happened after Ino took you to Menma- I mean Naruto's place."

"She mentioned that I had another teammate named Sasuke. I didn't have any recollection of you or anything else though so she began talking a bit more about him to try and help me remember I guess. As she was describing him I blurted out the word player and she told me that was wrong. Beyond that, I don't know anything about him."

"So cruel…you really think so little of me that even when you have amnesia all you can recall is that?" Sasuke pouted at me.

"Sorry." I laughed at his playful expression. "It's not like I selectively lost my memories or anything. Tell me more about the other Sakura. Do I need to do any damage control or anything?"

"Um… beware of Hinata." Sasuke warned.

"Oh I already ran into her and dealt with that mess." I said shaking my head. "Hinata looked like she was going to kill me. But crisis averted, I'm still standing. Anything else?"

"Not really. She was just as nice as you were to the kids and the other villagers… besides being really excited to see me, she wasn't that much different than you. Naruto wasn't all that different from Menma either. He was just as loud and annoying as he always is. I'm not sure if anyone else even noticed you two were different people."

I breathed a grateful sigh of relief, I was worried I'd have to do some serious damage control around here but… apparently everything was fine… wait, he said she wasn't that much different than me. So then how did she get him to agree to a date date? Was it just because she bought into all his silly gimmicks and lines or… was it something else she did?

"You're sure nothing else happened?" I asked looking at him as the waitress brought us our food, drooling over Sasuke.

For once, he didn't acknowledge another girl. He was too busy trying to think. He began to shake his head no when a thought crossed his mind. He quickly lowered his gaze, remembering something else.

"What is it?" I asked him, fearing the worst as I took a bite of my food.

If she was willing to open the door in her bathrobe, god only knows what else she is capable of.

"Well, there was the bath house incident on the first night…" Sasuke muttered.

"Bath house incident?" I asked, still eating.

Yep, here it is, the moment I was afraid of… please don't tell me she came onto you in the bathhouse, anything but that… if you saw her naked, I don't know if I can face you ever again… we might be different people but we still look exactly alike… so seeing her nude is equivalent to seeing me nude…

"You don't have to look so scared. It's not what you're thinking." Sasuke chuckled. "Lee fell through the roof of the women's bath house and Hinata caught Neji trying to peek, that's all." Sasuke said waving away my worries with his hand.

"That's it?" I asked, releasing the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding, immensely relieved it was just normal everyday stuff.

Lee and Neji's pervertedness is normal, I can handle that. No problem.

"You looked even cuter just wrapped in a towel." Sasuke said smiling innocently at me.

I choked on my food at his words. I picked up my glass of iced tea and took a sip to stop me from choking, once I was no longer in danger of suffocation I stood up.

"Stupid perverted Uchiha!" I yelled angrily at him, pouring my tea on his head before rushing out the door.

First he tells me he saw me in my bathrobe, now he tells me he saw me in just that skimpy towel they give you at the bath house! Could this day possibly get any worse?! This is humiliating! No wonder he liked her so much, she probably would have slept with him too if she had enough time! She clearly wasn't afraid to show off the goods… does that mean that her and the other Sasuke have 'that' kind of relationship? She was only here for a few days but she'd already done so much, she must just be used to being around him like that, having him see her like that… maybe she thought that was how we were too? He certainly could have given her that impression if the other Sasuke doesn't normally use cheap lines and gives out flowers…Dammit! Stupid, stupid, stupid! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! Why did I ever have to fall in love with such a womanizing, flirtatious, man whore! Damn Sasuke Uchiha and his drop dead gorgeous looks. I hate him!

I ran all the way home, never once looking back. Once I was inside I pulled my clothes out the dryer and put away my laundry and made my bed. When I was done I buried myself under the blankets. I wanted to curl up and die, I was so humiliated. Why did it have to be Sasuke of all people to witness such horrible things?! Anyone but him would have been acceptable… but he… what am I going to do?! I feel like I can't show my face around him ever again… the other Sakura is so horrible… I want to just crawl into a bottomless hole and never ever come out again…


	2. Lonely

In the morning I dragged myself out of bed, took a shower, and got cleaned up. I opened my fridge to look for breakfast when there was a knock on my door.

If this is Sasuke, I may just have to punch his stupid gorgeous face in… it's too damn early for me to deal with him.

When I opened the door I saw Ino standing on the other side.

"Good morning Sakura-chan! My mom's watching the shop today so I thought we could have breakfast together." Ino smiled holding up a bag.

I smiled at her excitedly and ushered her inside.

"Oh! I see you got Sasuke-kun's flower. I thought it was odd that he was buying something other than a rose so I was wondering who the lucky girl was. Have you confessed to him yet?" Ino asked pulling things out of the bag while I grabbed plates and utensils.

"No. I'd rather just forget that I even like that stupid flirt." I huffed folding my arms across my chest.

Ino smiled sweetly at me. I changed the subject and started talking to her about the last couple days. She told me she hadn't even noticed I was a different Sakura so I told her all about the other Ino and how no matter where I go, I'm always under her care. I also got Ino to give me more information about the bathhouse incident. She told me that the other Sakura let Ino hide behind her. I was happy to hear that since I knew I would have done the same thing and she mentioned that all the boys ran in wearing just their towels too and they were only in the room for barely a minute so no one really saw anything. And if anyone was exposed, it would have been Hinata, not me.

The last part made me kind of jealous, I would have liked to have seen Sasuke wearing just his towel…

Ino mentioned that the other Sakura and Naruto had tried to defend Lee and they were both mortified when they discovered he was wearing Tenten's underwear. That made me feel a tad guilty. I guess in the other world, Lee and Neji aren't total perverts… I may have treated them a bit too harshly then… oh well, that's the other Sakura's problem, not mine. It's only fair that I leave her with at least one mess to clean up considering all the trouble she caused for me.

Knowing what I do now, I may have over reacted yesterday… I should probably apologize to Sasuke… not that I really want to or anything… it's still embarrassing…

After breakfast I headed outside with Ino. She left to go meet up with Shikamaru and Chouji while I wandered around for a bit. I found Sasuke in his usual spot surrounded by girls, he had one in each arm with at least ten more crowding around and fighting over him. Every single one of them was holding a different flower.

That bastard! He didn't take a goddamn word of what I said yesterday to heart!

"Yo! Sakura!" Sasuke said, letting go of the girls and coming towards me. "What's up?"

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday… I spoke to Ino and I may have over reacted…" I mumbled, trying not to show my annoyance with him.

"It's alright, I understand how you might have gotten the wrong impression." Sasuke nodded, smiling at me.

"Right. I'll see you later." I said starting to walk off before I snapped at him for being an idiot.

"Sakura, wait." Sasuke said pulling out an arbutus flower.

Considering all the girls here have their own unique flower now, this no longer makes it special, it just pisses me off. Really pisses me off! I also don't think he knows what the meaning behind flowers are… unless he does and just wants to give each of them false hope… either way, he's a filthy no good bastard! I hate this stupid flirty Uchiha! Absolutely hate him!

"I don't want it." I growled viciously, keeping my back to him as I clenched my fists.

"Is an arbutus no good anymore? I can get you a different type if that'd be better." He asked me confused.

"I shouldn't have to explain it you! Stupid Uchiha!" I snapped bitterly, storming off.

I didn't want to go home so I decided to take a long walk around the village in an attempt to blow off steam and try to get my mind of that idiotic flirt.

"Ah! Hero's daughter, Sakura!" a villager called out to me waving.

"Yes?" I asked walking over to her, calming down.

"Thank you for what you told the children. My son and his little friends have been working much harder now a days trying to be more like you. Here, take this as thanks." She smiled at me and handed me a bag.

"What I told them?" I asked confused, taking it from her.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember, to you it was probably a bit insignificant. But you told the children to study hard, train hard, and have resolve. Since then my boy has begun doing his homework and chores without having to be told and according to the other parent's, their kids are too." She smiled brightly at me.

I don't remember that, it must have been the other Sakura who said it… maybe she's not that bad after all… that's basically what I would have told them too…

"That's wonderful! I'm glad to hear it!" I smiled back at her, thanked her for the cake and then began to head home.

When I got back to my house Itachi Uchiha was waiting outside for me.

"Hi Sakura. Sasuke told me you were back." He said smiling at me.

"Yeah, I got back the other night. Tsunade told me about the Akastsuki's involvement, thank you for helping out." I said smiling back at him.

Sasuke Uchiha may have been an annoying idiotic perverted flirt but his older brother was much different. Itachi was very kind towards me, looking after me occasionally, apologizing when Sasuke screws up majorly and I'm left cleaning up his mess; Itachi was like an older brother to me.

"Sure. I just came by to make sure you were doing okay and that you weren't having any adverse side effects from being on the other side or anything."

"No, nothing of the sort." I said shaking my head.

"Good, glad to hear it. Sasuke was worried about you." he smiled.

"So I heard…" I grumbled, scowling as I looked away from his warm caring obsidian eyes.

"Ha-ha I'm sure. I appreciate you putting up with him all the time." Itachi chuckled. "Sakura, I know it may not seem like it but… my little brother really does mean well."

"If you say so." I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Well, I should really get going. I'm glad you're doing okay. If anything changes, let me know." Itachi said, poking me in the forehead like always before walking off.

I walked into my house and put the cake in the fridge.

"Sakura!" Menma called out, tapping on my kitchen window. "Come outside."

What is it with those two? Why can't they just knock on the front door like normal people?! Sasuke always going to the door in my bedroom, Menma always knocking on windows and things… there's something wrong with them. They both have parents, they should know their manners!

I sighed heavily and walked outside; Menma jumped down off the roof ledge and came over to me.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"Good. Mom said I need to thank you for coming by to see me so I was thinking we could go on a date." Menma said with a shrug as he stood in front of me.

"Not interested." I said putting a hand on my hip.

"Oh come on, it's been awhile since we had ramen together. I'll buy." Menma offered with a playful smirk.

Does Naruto have a crush on that Sakura too? It would explain one of the reasons why Hinata was so hostile before… then again, she's always hostile. It's not my fault he likes me, or that his parents have been pressuring him to ask me out more; all because I'm a hero's daughter… maybe if Hinata would just confess to Menma properly he wouldn't have to pester me all the damn time.

"Yo, Sakura! Oh, when did you get out Naruto?" Sasuke asked walking over to us.

"…What? Did he just call me Naruto?" Menma asked looking at me confused. "Sakura, what happened while I was out?"

"It's a long story." I said shaking my head.

The three of us went to a ramen place; since Menma was still recovering we decided to be nice. Sasuke and I explained everything that had happened while he was out, the stuff that happened here and what I did over there but the entire time we talked Sasuke called Menma Naruto just to get under his skin.

"So this Naruto guy took my place and stayed with my parents? Did he do anything weird?" Menma asked giving us a slightly concerned look.

I shrugged; I wasn't here for any of it.

"No, he was just as annoying as you normally are. Although he did sleep outside on his first night here…" Sasuke said with a shrug.

"Huh? Why?" Menma asked.

"…That guy… on his side, he is the son of a hero and my parents are alive… so, maybe his old home was occupied. If Ino hadn't shown me to my house, I would have had no clue where to go and had probably slept outside too thinking I was homeless." I laughed.

"Sakura…" Menma frowned at me as I forced a smile.

I wonder if he feels lonelier too now that he's back to his normal life? Coming home to dark empty rooms, no one to greet you when you walk in or wish you off… I wish I could have met him, there's so much I'd ask him. Like does he make shadow clones on really lonely days and play cards with them and stuff too? Does he spend hours wandering the village late at night just so he doesn't have to face the suffocating loneliness of home? Does he ever walk up the Hokage Mountain just to try and feel close to his parents again?

A hand reached over and touched my cheek, wiping away a single tear from my face. I looked up startled, I hadn't even realized I'd spaced out.

Sasuke smiled sadly at me as he pulled his hand back while Menma looked worried.

"Sorry, I spaced out." I said forcing another brave smile.

These two have loving families and lots of friends, they've never gone through the painful experience of losing someone important. They don't know the pain of loneliness. Always complaining about chores and being nagged or asked to clean up… they don't know I'd do anything to have my parents back. A rock can't say goodnight or greet you at the door or hold you close when you're scared. I'm proud to be my parent's daughter but I miss them all the same… I hope that girl never takes her parents for granted because I was immensely grateful to them, granting me my greatest wish… even if it was only for a few days… I will never forget the kindness and love they showed me…

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me…" I said quickly excusing myself from the table as more tears spilled out, raining down my cheeks.

I wiped away my tears with the back of my left hand and clutched my father's cherry blossom necklace tightly in my right hand as I glanced up at his face on the mountain. I was a hero's daughter and I was proud of it… but being proud of him and mom can't erase the heart ache in my chest or ease the pain of being alone all the time. I would give anything to just have them back… being on the other side granted me that wish but it was a farce and part of it made me feel all the more alone… my heart hurts, sometimes I just want to rip it out and never feel anything again…

"Sakura, I don't know exactly what happened to you while you were over there, but I know that Menma and I will do whatever we can to help you… so please don't cry." Sasuke said embracing me suddenly and pulling me into his chest.

Menma came over and hugged me from behind, Sasuke's arms were around my shoulders and Menma's were around my waist; I was squished in between the two in this strange group hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm fine really. I don't know what came over me all of a sudden." I apologized, wiping away the last of my tears, feeling embarrassed for suddenly crying; and in front of these two no less…

I'm the strong one on our team… I'm the one with the backbone that's always protecting them. I never let myself cry and I certainly don't do it in front of them… I hate to let these two see any kind of weakness or vulnerability from me…

"Sakura, we're a team. You can tell us anything, it's okay. Sasuke and I are here for you so let us help. You don't have to shut us out all the time." Menma scolded me gently as he held onto me tighter in an attempt to comfort me.

"It's okay to depend on us a little more Sakura." Sasuke said his voice soothing. "You're always looking after us and getting us out of trouble so it's only fair that you at least depend on us a little bit. I mean, we can't just be a constant burden to you."

"Really guys, I'm okay." I said feeling more embarrassed by the second as these two continued to hold onto me.

People walking by were starting to stare and whisper about us…

"You guys… people are staring…" I whined, wishing they'd let go.

"So? Let them stare." Sasuke said, resting his chin on my head.

"Sakura! What the fuck did I tell you?!" Hinata screamed.

"Uh oh." I somehow managed to spin around and shove Menma away as Hinata looked infuriated, rushing towards us.

"Hm? Oh hey Hinata." Menma said glancing over at her and giving her a small wave in acknowledgment.

When she saw Menma she looked a bit less angry but she was still pissed. Sasuke let go of me and grabbed my hand, interlocking our fingers.

"Later Naruto!" Sasuke called out before rushing off and dragging me along with him.

"Will you quit calling me that?" Menma growled, glaring at Sasuke as we ran off.

Sasuke didn't stop running until we were miles away from her and Menma. He let go of my hand and grinned at me. We were standing on the steps halfway up Hokage Mountain.

"Hopefully Menma can calm her down." Sasuke said sitting down on a step to catch his breath. "You should tell him not to touch or hug you in public anymore. It's too dangerous."

"I think I need to tell both of you that." I grumbled sitting down next to him.

"What? Why me? What did I do?"

"Your fan girls get jealous, yah know." I snapped, glaring at him. "Honestly, both of you… always so problematic…"

"Sorry Sakura. We don't intend to cause you trouble…" Sasuke apologized. "I know! Let me take you out on a date to make up for it." He grinned at me.

"Not interested." I huffed.

What is with these two and asking me out? How many times do I have to tell them no?

"Aw, how come?" He pouted.

"…Sasuke… don't ask me out anymore." I said standing up and taking a few steps forward so my back was to him. "I only… want to be asked out by someone who is truly serious about me…"

I couldn't believe I was actually saying this to him. Part of me got really happy whenever he asked me out, but… my heart can't take his fickleness anymore. I need to move on and get over him…

"I don't want your flowers, I don't want to hear your flirty lines… I don't want to be like those other girls of yours Sasuke… I want someone that just loves me and only me… so, I'd appreciate it if you stopped… because, love's not a game to me… it's something I take very seriously… it's not something I've ever really experienced. Unlike you and Menma, I don't have a family… I had to make all of my bonds and connections and I have to struggle to keep those bonds that I've created… because, it's all I have left… I want someone to love me, just me, unconditionally… I want someone that won't make me fight for their attention, someone that won't betray my trust, or allow me to feel lonely… a person that just wants to be with me because they love only me…"

I bit my lip and ran down the steps, running as fast as I possibly could. I didn't want to hear his response because… I was afraid of either getting rejected completely or that he'd just give me another stupid line… and I really didn't want him to see my face right now… I was dangerously close to crying again… but, I was also glad that I'd managed to tell him how I really feel for the first time in my life. Once I started, it was actually easy to tell him the truth… I may love Sasuke, but more than anything I want somebody that I can call my very own… and I want someone that will in turn call me his.


	3. Trust

The next day I walked over to Ino's because we were going to train together like we did most days.

"Sakura-chan, did you and Sasuke-kun get into a fight?" Ino asked when she walked outside.

"…Sort of. Why?" I asked her as we headed off for the training grounds.

"He didn't buy an arbutus today so I was curious. Actually, he completely changed the flowers he bought today, it was so strange." Ino commented.

"Strange how?" I asked her, not really wanting to talk about him.

All the girls in town were holding flowers. Mostly different colored anemones, carnations, chrysanthemums, hydrangea, lilies, orchids, and such. Going off of flower meanings, they all meant things like beauty, friendship, and apologies or rejection in some cases depending on the color.

"Well yesterday he bought all different types of flowers, today he just picked different colors of the same flowers. It was just unusual." Ino shrugged also looking at all the happy smiling girls.

None of them looked like they got rejected so he probably doesn't know meaning and just got lazy today or something, I'm not surprised. He'll probably be back to giving everyone roses pretty soon…

I scowled as I considered the meaning behind a single red rose. 'I love you'. Stupid Uchiha… I hate him…

"I wouldn't read into it Ino." I said turning my attention back to her. "Most likely he just got lazy."

"Hm, maybe." Ino agreed. "How long do you think before he goes back to just buying roses?"

"I'll give him until the end of the week." I smirked at her and she laughed.

"I can't stay out too late tonight, Sai and I have another date." Ino said to me once we reached the training grounds.

"Your anniversary is coming up soon, right?" I asked her.

She and Sai had been going out for almost two years now. Sai is very sensitive, he's weak, he's a terrible painter which is bad since that's his attack style, and he wears his heart on his sleeve; he will tell you anything. The only thing Sai has going for him is that he's pretty cute but… that doesn't make up for all his faults. I didn't see the appeal really but he makes Ino happy and that's good enough for me.

"Yep! He has a mission coming up so we were planning on celebrating it tonight just in case he has to miss it." Ino said happily.

A bit before dinner time, Sai came by and picked Ino up and I headed home by myself. I passed by a lot of couples, it was sort of depressing. Menma and Hinata looked like they were on a date… finally. Even Tenten and Neji were out together. I sighed heavily and stared at the ground, ignoring all the lovey dovey people around me.

"Welcome home." Sasuke said sitting on my door step.

"Sasuke… what are you doing here?" I asked shocked to see him.

"I've been waiting for you." He smiled at me, standing up.

"…Want to come in?" I offered, unsure of what else to say. "I have some cake if you want it…"

Sasuke grinned wider and followed me inside. He seemed like he always did so that's good, I was worried it might be awkward after what I said to him yesterday. I pulled out the cake and cut us a couple slices while he grabbed the plates for me. Once we both had our pieces and some coffee to go with it, I sat down across from him.

"Sakura." Sasuke said looking at me after taking a couple bites.

"Hm?"

"I want to be that person." He said staring into my eyes.

"Hah?" I asked confused by his sudden change in tone and demeanor. "Sasuke… I already told you to quit it. I know you're not serious." I sighed in exasperation, folding my arms across my chest.

"I mean it. No more flowers, no more lines, no more flirting."

"Sasuke." I growled, scowling at him.

This jerk was really trying to turn my sincere feelings into a joke?!

"Sakura, I only need one flower in my life and it's a cherry blossom." He said staring into my eyes, his expression unreadable.

Wait, was he actually being serious? No way. This has to be a joke… I should have known when I saw Menma and Hinata, like that would ever happen. They're all playing a joke on me… they have to be…

"Sasuke… I saw all the flowers you passed out today. You can't honestly expect me to believe that you're really going to give up your player lifestyle for one girl." I said rolling my eyes.

"Those flowers, those other girls, they mean nothing to me Sakura. I gave you an arbutus for a reason." He said glancing at my center piece, the last flower I had accepted from him; the arbutus. "I know you know what it means… I had hoped you would have understood so I wouldn't have to… explain myself this much…"

I looked at it then looked at Sasuke. So he did choose that for its meaning… I love only you… and the flowers I saw today… every single one of those could have represented a farewell…

"I… I don't know what to say…" I whispered, looking at him in slight confusion.

"Just say yes."

"Sasuke… I mean… you can't really be serious about this, can you?" I asked frowning.

Sasuke lightly placed his hand on my cheek, tilting my chin up and gently forcing me to look at him.

"I love you Sakura." He said gazing into my green eyes.

His tone was completely serious and his eyes were focused and firm, there wasn't the slightest hint of playfulness in his expression; he seemed to be sincere and honest…

"…You'll really stop being such a flirt?" I asked him skeptically.

"Yes, I promise."

"I don't believe you." I said frowning at him and turning away.

He couldn't be serious… there's just no way. He's a flirtatious jerk that doesn't handle rejection well. I know him… he's going to force me to fall for him then as soon as he gets what he wants from me, I'll be tossed aside like so many of the others and I'll lose him… Sasuke means far too much for me to risk our friendship and everything else on my stupid crush and his dumb issue with rejection…

"Sakura…" he frowned, getting up and coming over to my side.

He reached out for my hands but I quickly got up and turned away from him.

"No Sasuke. I don't believe you…" I said shaking my head and wrapping my arms around my middle defensively.

I felt too vulnerable, too exposed, and I couldn't stand it. I wanted to believe him, to trust that he wouldn't hurt me, that he really meant what he said, but… the risk was too great and I was terrified of getting burned by his all too bright flame.

"Sakura… what can I do to prove to you that I mean it? I really do love you; I have for a very long time now… it just wasn't until recently that I thought you might actually return those feelings… I'll do whatever it takes to show you that you're the only girl I've ever loved. All those other girls mean nothing to me, I swear… so, just tell me what I have to do to make you believe me." Sasuke said taking a step towards me.

I didn't have to be facing him to know that he desperately wanted to hug me but I was grateful he hadn't acted on it. The last thing I wanted right now was close contact with him, because… if he held me tightly in his arms, I may just break down and give in… and then I'd lose it all…

"I don't know Sasuke…" I said after a long suffocating moment of silence.

The tension in the room was heavy and it was difficult to breathe, I felt like I was suffocating, drowning almost.

"Just… give me time to think things through, okay?" I asked after another long moment of unbearable silence.

"…Okay." he said softly, his voice barely audible.

There was a tinge of pain in his voice and I knew that wasn't the answer he expected, this wasn't at all the reaction he had hoped to get from me, but... I didn't know what else to say to him...

He walked over to me and reached out, taking a strand of my pink hair in between his fingers and holding it tenderly; my back was still to him and I tensed up.

"Take as long as you need Sakura, as long as you're aware that my feelings for you will never change. I always have and always will love you."

I bit my lip and closed my eyes tightly, listening as he exited my kitchen and left my house; leaving me all alone once again. With him gone I fell to the ground and pulled my knees to my chest, hiding my face.

I loved him; I wanted to believe him… I wanted him to be the one… but he's a player and a flirt and I know so many girls that he's cruelly tossed aside… I love him and I want desperately to believe that he loves me too… but, I can't trust him… I can't trust him not to hurt me, to break me…

He doesn't understand the pain of losing someone, doesn't understand the importance of friends, family, and bonds… Sasuke and Menma are the most important people to me, I would gladly risk my life to save either of them, I would do anything for them… and if I lost either one of them, I don't think I'd be able to recover… I'd rather suffer from this torturous crush than risk it all by accepting the words I've always wanted to hear him say…

I love Sasuke Uchiha with all my heart, but I can't trust him not to cruelly break it…


	4. Risk

Author's note: Koneko-chan means kitten. Sasuke calling his fangirls/girlfriends Koneko-chan comes from the road to ninja drama cd, in case anyone is wondering. Please review and tell me what you think of this story so far! (:

Disclaimer: i still do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>The next morning I got up and got dressed, grateful that I was working at the hospital today so the chances of me having to deal with my stressful, exhausting, teammates were low.<p>

I opened my front door only to find a single red rose lying on my doormat. I sighed heavily as I stared down at it, debating if I should ignore it, step on it, or add it to my vase… I knew it was from Sasuke. It had to be from him… but why'd he leave it on my doormat? Is this his way of giving me space while still trying to annoy me or… for what purpose? A reminder that he's supposedly in love with me?

I sighed again wishing I could just crawl back into bed and sleep until he changes his mind about me. I just didn't think I had the energy to put up with it, to fight it today… I felt so exhausted and drained of energy, physically and mentally… it'd been challenging to cope with my empty house the last few days. Seeing those replicas of my parents, spending time with them like that… some part of me truly hadn't wanted to leave… I was still trying to come to terms with this loneliness once more and struggling; and this whole mess with Sasuke wasn't helping anything… I hated that I had let both of these things get to me so much. I should be used to this constant familiar pain, it's been years… I understand loneliness and pain far better than anyone I know, but it never seems to get any easier… some days it's merely a dull ache while others it's a crippling piercing bleeding wound… I should be used to this by now, I shouldn't let such things affect me like this… it only serves as a reminder of my weakness, and I hate being weak.

I sighed heavily one more time before bending down and picking up the discarded flower. I returned to my kitchen and placed it in my vase then continued on to work. Although I probably wouldn't want to look at it later, I couldn't bring myself to cruelly toss it aside or destroy it. The whole situation was giving me a headache and exhausting me and the day had only just begun…

My morning had gone from bad to worse. I'd been in and out of the operating room all day, one of my regulars a very sweet old woman that had been battling cancer died on me, I had phlegm drying in my hair thanks to some bratty kid with the flu, and a senile old man had an accident all over my shoes when I was trying to help him out of bed. I was on my way towards the bathroom to clean myself up when I saw Menma dragging Sasuke down the hall towards me.

"Hey Sakura, Sasuke's sick." Menma complained, heading towards me. "Do something about it."

Great just what I needed… these two idiots to make my day worse…

"I'm not sick, let go of me already." Sasuke protested trying to pull his arm back.

"Sakura… ew. What's that horrid smell?" Menma asked, scrunching up his face in disgust when he got closer to me.

Sasuke also made a disgusted face and they both pinched their noses looking around for the source of the offending odor.

"What do you want?" I asked in annoyance, putting a hand on my hip impatiently.

"Sakura! Can you give me a hand, please?" Emiko, a petite civilian worker called out to me.

I looked over and saw her struggling to get Mr. Ishida back into his room. He was combative, overweight, and had been admitted by his overbearing wife for alcohol poisoning and liver failure.

"Get off of me you stupid girl!" he growled trying to shove her away.

"Mr. Ishida I can't have you wandering the halls. I need you to go back to your room." I groaned, moving over to him.

"I keep telling you I'm going home!" he snapped viciously at me.

"And I told you five times already that I can't release you. Your liver is shutting down." I hissed, grabbing him and quickly restraining him so I could drag him back to bed.

"You're a bitch." He grumbled, tilting his head towards me.

"And you're a pain in the ass." I scowled at him.

I'd been dealing with him consistently for over a week now, he was on the transplant list and he kept insisting that he didn't need to be here and that he'd be fine if he just got out and got a drink. He's tried multiple times to escape, all unsuccessful. Honestly I was sick of dealing with him; I'd gladly turn him loose if his wife didn't have power of attorney over him. As long as she wanted him here, I couldn't release him so my only other option was to get him healthy.

"Need help Sakura?" Sasuke asked, coming towards us with Menma following behind.

"No I got-"

I was cut off by Mr. Ishida projectile vomiting all over my neck, my hair, and my clothes.

"Ew." Menma and Sasuke said in unison, looking disgusted and appalled.

Gross! Could this day get any worse? Oh yeah, Sasuke's standing right behind me, watching me get covered in vomit… and I smell like urine… no, I really don't think it can… I should have just stayed in bed…

"Never mind…" Sasuke muttered, taking back his previous statement to lend me a hand.

"Do you see the blood? Liver failure." I groaned, looking at Mr. Ishida in exasperation.

"…Fine. I'll go back to bed." he mumbled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

If I didn't know any better I'd say that was intentional. He somehow managed to not get a single drop on himself but I was covered. Jerk…

"Takumi, do you mind?" I asked looking over at one of the other nurses.

Takumi, a male med-nin in training shook his head no and rushed over. He took the man from me, guiding him back to his room with Emiko trailing behind them.

"Not. One. Word." I hissed glaring at the two boys standing a few feet away from me with their disgusted looking faces.

"Uh… actually, I think Sasuke can wait… it's not that important." Menma said staring at me and taking three steps back.

"No it can't. If you're here pestering me you might as well explain yourselves." I growled, turning and walking off knowing they'd follow after me.

"Well Sasuke is sick and I have reason to believe there's something severely wrong with him." Menma said calmly, maintaining a constant four paces behind me.

"I'm not sick!" Sasuke snapped in protest.

"And I'm telling you that you are. Why else would you be acting so strange today?" Menma argued.

I clenched my jaw and pinched the bridge of my nose. I was in no mood to deal with them, today had been horrible so far and it's not even close to being over.

"Can the two of you explain yourselves without giving me a headache?" I growled venomously, yanking open the closet door where the spare scrubs were kept.

I turned on my heel and stared at Menma. He stepped forward, grabbing a uniform for me so I wouldn't get vomit on it. I turned again and continued walking.

"So why do you think Sasuke is sick?" I asked, trying to keep the bite from my voice.

"Menma's just being an idiot, I'm perfectly healthy." Sasuke complained.

"Can you just perform some kind of exam on him to make sure he's not brain damaged? Or has a concussion or something?" Menma asked scowling at our raven-haired teammate.

I glanced at Sasuke over my shoulder and watched him flinch. I smirked and faced forward again, continuing on.

He was too easy to read. That flinch was because the last thing he wanted was me anywhere near him looking as I presently do. He'd probably have a heart attack if I tried to place my hand on his forehead to check right now; complaining I might dirty his precious hair or skin. Although I couldn't really blame him, I didn't even want to touch me. I was filthy and all I wanted right now was to go home and take a long hot shower… but the faculty cold showers will just have to do in the meantime…

The two continued to argue and bicker over whether or not Sasuke was actually sick the entire way to the faulty showers. Neither of them explaining why Menma thought he was sick.

Menma placed the spare uniform in the changing room for me then he and Sasuke exited while I headed into the showers to get cleaned up, promising to deal with Sasuke's supposed issue as soon as I was out.

Five minutes later I was cleaned and dressed and somewhat more relaxed.

"You're gonna catch a cold if you don't dry your hair properly." Menma scolded me when I walked out, my hair dripping wet.

"No towels." I shrugged, glancing at him.

"You still smell bad... did they not have soap either?" Menma frowned sniffing me.

"My shoes got peed on, okay? I can't do anything about that until I get home…" I mumbled bitterly, glaring at him.

"Gross." The two boys said in unison, once more scrunching up their faces.

"Thanks." I scowled angrily at both of them, heading back into the main area.

"Sakura, there you are!" Shizune called out. "Takumi told me what happened, go take your lunch break and try to relax for a bit. You've had a rough morning so feel free to take an extra hour or two."

I nodded and then looked at my headache inducing teammates.

"Okay, looks like you have my full undivided attention for the next two hours. What makes you think Sasuke is sick?"

"How many times do I have to say that I'm not sick?!" Sasuke complained.

"Talk over ramen?' Menma asked.

"Ugh, fine whatever." I groaned in annoyance, following them out.

Can this day please just be over already? I've had enough…

"…Can you change your shoes first?" Menma asked looking down at my shoes.

I glared angrily at Menma for a few seconds then stormed off, heading for home. I made both of them stand outside and wait. I took my regulation standard white nursing shoes and tossed them in the washer with detergent and bleach then I pulled on my clean spare and headed out the door. Sasuke was gone and Menma was leaning against the side of my house.

"So why do you think Sasuke has a concussion?" I scowled at him, closing my door and following him towards Ichiraku. "Where'd he go anyway?"

"I'll tell you once we're seated." Menma said with a heavy sigh.

Once we were seated and had ordered, Menma turned and looked at me.

"So, Sasuke and I agreed to go training this morning, like we do most mornings when we don't have a mission. He's normally late because he gets held up by his horde of girls so I decided to take my time getting there. As I'm walking to the training grounds, I'm passing by a lot and I mean a lot of broken hearted crying girls."

"So Sasuke probably made a bunch of girls cry, how is that any different from any other day?" i asked, rolling my eyes.

"Because none of his Koneko-chans had flowers today and they were all crying. It wasn't just three or four like it usually is." Menma stated, putting emphasis on Sasuke's pet name for girls.

Back when we had first been placed on the same genin team I asked him how he manages to remember all of his girlfriend's names when he dates so many at once. He told me he doesn't; instead he calls each of them, including his fan girls, Koneko-chan.

I bit my lip, mentally slapping myself for falling for such a flirtatious womanizing bastard.

"I still don't see the problem Menma." I said after a moment, getting increasingly annoyed with the subject and at myself for having a crush on the stupid flirty Uchiha.

"How is that not a problem? You've known Sasuke as long as I have, when has he ever allowed his precious Koneko-chans to cry and carry on like this? I can't think of a single time where he's ever failed to buy flowers either. He's even been buying weird flowers lately. Our best friend might have something seriously wrong with him and you're not concerned at all?" Menma's tone was calm yet affirmative as he argued his point, his face composed and collected.

Listening to Menma discuss his concern over someone was like listening to someone discuss simple facts. Menma was so much like his father, usually calm and composed regardless of situation. He's a pretty reserved person unless he's around Sasuke and I; we're the only people he really let's see his emotions or that he allows himself to lower his guard around. I might call him an idiot or tease him from time to time but truthfully Menma's the smart one on our team, he was always top of the class. I tend to forget that until I'm listening him to argue a point like he is currently or when he's attempting to formulate a plan.

"This is probably just some new game or something to entertain him, you're overreacting Menma."

"I had considered that too… until Ino approached me." Menma said as a look of contemplation clouded his expression.

"Ino?" I asked curiously, finally giving Menma my full attention.

"Yeah, Ino stopped me on my way to the training grounds and asked me about Sasuke. I had assumed she was trying to get close to him by going through me like a lot of girls have tried so I mostly tuned her out… until she mentioned that he only bought one rose today."

I looked at Menma surprised, my eyes widening.

"Now that's the reaction I'd been looking for." Menma smirked at me, knowing he'd finally caught my attention.

He only bought one today? The one he left on my doormat? Is this his way of trying to prove he's serious about me? Or… could it be something else?

"What did Sasuke say when you asked him about it?" I asked, wondering if he'd happened to tell Menma about his confession…

"I didn't ask. Sasuke was actually on time today and even started complaining that I was late and that he'd been waiting for almost an hour." Menma scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I decided he was acting too abnormal at that point and attempted to bring him to you for diagnosis."

"So where is he now?" I asked curiously.

"While we were standing outside waiting for you, his horde of sobbing fan girls came rushing over to us. Sasuke took off running to try and get away from them, I guess." Menma shrugged.

"He actually ran from them?" I asked shocked.

Usually when he's confronted by a situation like that he either gives the girls some stupid line and they forgive him and walk off or he casts a genjutsu and tricks them into forgiving him and they walk off. They always forgive him and leave happily, still madly in love with him. Always. Damn bastard...

"Yeah. He ran away." Menma repeated with a slight nod.

I frowned and looked away from Menma towards the street. Menma hadn't been kidding. It seemed like every girl around us was in tears.

"He seemed fine the last few days and then all of a sudden he started acting really weird. And I still don't understand what Ino meant when she said he only bought one rose. If he remembered to buy flowers, why only buy one? And for that matter, what happened to it? I've yet to see an ecstatic girl running up and down the streets jumping for joy or anyone with severe injuries so I don't think he gave it away…" Menma said, still trying to figure out a logical reason for Sasuke's sudden change in behavior.

"Hm… he might be sick… or this could be another one of his weird little games… either way, I can't do anything or check him for brain damage if he isn't here." I shrugged, turning back to my bowl of ramen.

I could have easily explained to Menma some of the things he didn't understand, like the disappearance of the one rose but I just felt so exhausted. I didn't have the energy to deal with this and I really didn't want to explain anything to Menma because then I'd have to explain everything else and answer all his other questions.

"Yeah, guess so… it may just have to wait until tomorrow." he agreed.

"Yeah probably… but not until late. You know how Kakashi is on mission days." I said, remembering that tomorrow will probably be just as exhausting as today; I felt like I needed a break, but I wasn't going to get one anytime soon…

"Oh crap that's right. I completely forgot we had a mission tomorrow." Menma groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"You're making a similar face as Sasuke; you know the one he makes when he accidently triple books a date on a mission day." I laughed, pointing at him.

"I have plans with Hinata tomorrow, she's gonna kill me if I blow her off. Maybe if I take her out tonight and explain, she won't get mad…" Menma bit his lip, his expression composed as he started pondering what to do to amend his situation.

"Hinata? You finally agreed to go out with her?"

"Yeah. After you and Sasuke ditched me the other night, I hung out with her… did you know she had a crush on me?" he asked glancing at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Hinata liked you? No way." I gasped, sarcasm oozing from my voice.

"Apparently she's had a crush on me for a really long time… I told her she should have said something sooner." Menma said with a shrug, emphasizing his ignorance.

I rolled my eyes at him, astonished that my blatant sarcasm had gone clear over his head. I didn't understand how someone so smart could be so oblivious sometimes.

"Sakura, don't make such a sad face. You were the one always rejecting me so you can't look upset now that I'm taken." Menma teased, smirking at me playfully.

"Date whoever you want Menma, I'm happy for you and Hinata." I said smiling at him. "As long as you make sure she understands we're just friends… otherwise I'm avoiding you from now on."

"Why would you avoid me?"

"Because Hinata is- coming this way. I'm gonna go and we were never here together." I said quickly, getting out of my chair and backing away.

"Wait! Sakura! I don't understand… uh, hi Hinata." Menma called out before turning and looking at his new girlfriend while I took off running.

I headed back to the hospital and got back to work. Sasuke and Menma didn't bother me for the rest of the day. I was actually kind of surprised Sasuke wasn't waiting for me when I got home; it came as a relief… with a small tinge of disappointment… not that I'd ever admit that to him or anyone else though.

I woke up in the morning and got ready then I walked outside.

"Good morning." Itachi smiled at me, stepping away from the wall he'd been leaning on.

"Morning Itachi." I said with a small smile as I tried to repress a yawn.

"Didn't sleep well?" he asked, walking with me.

"No just tired… you leaving?" I asked glancing at him.

"Yeah I'm on my way out. I should be back in a few weeks or so." He nodded. "I was just stopping by to say goodbye… and to thank you once more for looking after my brother while I'm gone."

"It's not like I have a choice." I said with an eye roll as we continued to walk.

In the distance I could see Kakashi talking to Menma and Sasuke, all three of them waiting on me. Kakashi always got to the meeting point hours before, Menma shows up a bit early, Sasuke is typically late, and I just fail to care if I'm early or late.

"He told me you rejected him… I hadn't expected it honestly." Itachi said stopping and looking over at the three.

"He told you?" I asked surprised, also looking over at Sasuke.

"Yeah, I had to help him set up a barrier around the compound last night; his fan girls were going crazy. Apparently he rejected all of them yesterday but he wouldn't tell them why… probably so you don't get harassed." Itachi chuckled, staring at his cherished younger brother.

"He rejected all of them?" I repeated, turning my attention to Itachi.

"Mhm, but that isn't what surprises me. I've always known he's favored you over all the others." Itachi said dismissing my shock with a wave of his hand. "I just never imagined he'd actually tell you the truth one day."

I frowned and began studying his face for any hint of insincerity while he continued to watch Sasuke.

Itachi didn't know I liked Sasuke but he liked to tease me and tell me that I'd make an excellent Uchiha and that I'm good for Sasuke. Similar to Minato and Kushina pressuring Menma to date me, Sasuke's family also pressures him to date me; apparently being a hero's daughter makes me valuable and bride material despite not being from a prestigious clan. I usually dismiss such comments from Itachi and his parents, but ever since Sasuke confessed… I've been kind of over thinking everything…

"Well, I should really be going. Take care Sakura, I'll see you when I return." Itachi said turning and smiling at me.

"Itachi…" I mumbled, looking at my feet.

"Sakura, I know you don't trust him but I really do think you're good for each other… and he's trying his best to prove himself. He knows he has to earn it and that it's gonna take a lot of work on his part so there's no harm in making him wait as long as you need." Itachi said smiling softly at me. "Mom and I spoil him too much anyway, so maybe this will be a good learning experience for him… teach him that he can't always have everything just because he wants it and that some things are worth striving for."

I looked up at him and gave him a weak smile, he smiled wider.

"Thanks Itachi…" I muttered softly.

"I'll see you when I get back, keep Sasuke out of trouble for me." Itachi tapped me on the forehead lovingly and walked off, leaving me to my team.

"Yosh! Good morning Sakura! Are you ready for today's mission?!" Kakashi asked excitedly, looking pumped up and full of energy like always.

"Sure." I said with a shrug.

I never understood how he could be so energetic so early in the morning…

"Don't encourage him." Menma scolded, scowling at me.

"What did Nii-san want?" Sasuke asked as we started walking.

"Just to say goodbye." I shrugged casually. "So what did you decide to do about Hinata?"

"Hinata?" Sasuke asked confused, looking at Menma.

"I took her out to dinner last night and I also had to promise to see her as soon as we're done for the day."

"You're finally dating Hinata?" Sasuke inquired.

"You don't have to keep running away from her Sakura. I'm more than capable of keeping my girlfriend under control. She wasn't even mad that we had lunch together." Menma stated, looking over at me with an unreadable expression.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe…" I mumbled under my breath; unable to think of anyone that's capable of keeping Hinata under control.

"Sasuke, as soon as we're done you need to let Sakura examine you, and don't run away this time." Menma said changing the subject and looking over at Sasuke.

"There's nothing wrong with me, you dumbass. I'm fine." Sasuke grumbled, glaring at him.

"I don't know… Itachi said you were acting pretty strange too." I smirked teasingly at him.

"What did he say to you?" Sasuke asked, regarding me curiously.

"Nothing really, just that you needed help putting up a barrier around the compound."

"Barrier? What for?" Menma inquired, looking at us over his shoulder.

"If we have time to chat, we're not moving fast enough!" Kakashi exclaimed picking up the pace.

The three of us groaned and followed after him, moving faster.

"Annoying relentless fan girls." Sasuke choked out a few seconds later.

"What do you mean annoying? You love your Koneko-chans." Menma argued, as we did our best to keep up with Kakashi.

I glanced over at Sasuke wondering how he'd respond to Menma's comment but he never responded, instead focusing on the trees we were moving through and maintaining his balance.

At the end of the day Sasuke and I carried Kakashi home while Menma rushed off to meet up with Hinata. Although the mission was easy, Kakashi always insisted on using his Sharingan and wearing himself out needlessly.

"So, have you come to a decision yet?" Sasuke asked as we exited Kakashi's humble abode.

"You're kidding right?" I asked glancing at him.

Sasuke frowned looking at me confused. I stopped and scowled at him, putting a hand on my hip.

"Sasuke, you can't honestly expect me to trust you just because you've managed to go two days without hitting on a bunch of girls." I stated harshly, glaring at him.

"But I rejected all of them completely. I don't know what else you want me to do to prove myself." Sasuke said, grasping my hands suddenly and pulling me closer to him. "I'm serious about you Sakura, I really do love you." he declared, gazing into my green eyes.

"You keep saying that but it doesn't mean anything." I grumbled, gently pulling my hands free and taking a step back. "Sasuke, I know you. You'll say whatever, do whatever it takes, anything at all to get the girl you want. Then as soon as you're done with your little game you'll toss her aside like all your other exes."

"Sakura…" he frowned staring at me.

I quickly turned away from him and once more wrapped an arm around my middle, my defensive pose.

"I refuse to be another one of your nameless, faceless, girls. You're one of my best friends, you mean a lot to me… I'd do most anything for you, but… this is too much. I won't become one of your Koneko-chans and allow you to just carelessly toss me aside after a week or two like I never mattered. I don't want to play your dumb game Sasuke. So… just leave me alone…"

I started to run off when he flash stepped in front of me and pulled me into his arms.

"Sasuke! Let go!" I growled, trying to push him away, he only held onto me tighter.

"Sakura, that would never happen. I'm not gonna stand here and lie to you and tell you that I've never done that to girls because I have and I'm not ashamed of it. But those girls, every single one of them, don't matter. They are all Koneko-chan because I don't care enough about them to learn their names or memorize their faces; they mean absolutely nothing to me. But you… you will always be Sakura; My Sakura."

"Stop." I complained reaching up and covering my ears, trying to block out his sweet honeyed words; desperately trying to defend my fragile heart against his fierce attacks.

"No, listen to me." he ordered, grabbing my wrists and yanking them down at our sides. "There is only one girl I have ever told the words 'I love you' to and that's you Sakura. I'll say it to you as many times as it takes to get it through your thick skull but I love you and only you. I've always loved you and nothing will ever change that."

I scowled and looked away from him, not wanting to hear anymore.

"Tch."

Sasuke let go of my wrists and quickly wrapped one arm around my waist, the other hand moving to my cheek and forcing my head to the side; his dark obsidian eyes locking with mine.

"I'm in love with you, Sakura Haruno."

Before I could respond or push him away he crashed his lips onto mine, tightening his grip around my waist so I couldn't break free easily. I stood there, frozen in utter shock, unable to move or think clearly as his mouth devoured mine. I didn't kiss him back but I didn't push him away either. My mind was blank and everything was going fuzzy. I slowly started to close my eyes and accept his warmth, his passionate kiss, letting the world around us fade out… until he began to slide his tongue past my slightly parted lips.

My eyes snapped open and I shoved him away forcefully, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. His eyes widened in surprise; his face mirroring the expression I probably had when he kissed me. I wasn't expecting him to do that and he wasn't expecting me to push him away.

"You don't get it at all!" I yelled at him, feeling tears beginning to sting the corner of my eyes as i cursed myself for being weak.

I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! Why can't he understand my feelings? Why does he have to go to such lengths? Why can't he just leave me alone? I'm already broken and weak… does he really need to kick me while I'm down? To ruin everything else? I can't risk losing someone so important to me, why can't he just understand? Why'd he have to kiss me and make it all the more complicated? He's a player, the chase is everything to him... but I want real love; I don't want to be another Koneko-chan, not when he means so much to me... why does he have to say those words to me? The words I rarely hear, that I've always yearned to hear from him... the risk is too great and each time it's like a stab to the heart... how long before the wound he makes is too great and it becomes fatal? Why'd he have to kiss me? Why did I have to fall in love with such a person?

"Stupid perverted Uchiha!" I screamed at him before racing off past him, heading for the sanctity of my home.

"I mean it Sakura! You can ask anyone, I've only ever said those words to you!" Sasuke called out after me, knowing better than to chase me.


	5. Wondering

Author's notes: Sorry it took so long to update, thanks for being patient with me and thanks so much to all the people that have reviewed so far, they really mean alot to me! For those that don't know, Itai means ouch or ow.

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto!

* * *

><p>When I finally got home, I slammed my door behind me and fell back against it panting heavily, out of breath. Sasuke's final words were playing over and over in my head, bouncing off the walls of my skull, and making it impossible to think about anything else.<p>

I took a few slow deep breaths to ease my pounding heart then I took off my shoes and walked into the kitchen. I regretted my decision the moment I entered.

The first thing my eyes fell across was the vase on my kitchen table containing two of Sasuke's flowers. I felt like they were staring at me, taunting, cursing, ridiculing me for falling in love with a flirt.

I frowned and continued to stare at them for a few moments, letting everything that had been happening the last few days play over in my mind.

'I'm in love with you, Sakura Haruno.'

'I've only ever said those words to you.'

My eyes fell over the single rose as Sasuke's words repeated themselves once more. I stared at it for a moment, almost as if it were some kind of foreign object I'd never before encountered.

"Liar." I mumbled under my breath as I walked over to my kitchen table.

A single red rose means 'I love you' and he knows that… every single girl that received one of these has been given a silent I love you.

"Liar." I repeated much louder, cursing myself again and again; I hated that I had allowed him to affect me so much.

hated that i had feelings for him, that i couldn't stop thinking about him... that stupid flirty Uchiha.

No longer able to look at the flowers anymore, I stood up straight and picked up the vase. I firmed myself and let my hand tighten around the glass as I became increasingly annoyed with the Uchiha. I tossed the flowers carelessly in the trash, cleaned out the vase, and put it away.

I even took out the trash so I wouldn't have to be tormented by any reminder of their existence.

I stalked back into my house and went straight to bed, hoping to block out everything and just sleep.

My mind had other plans for me though. The moment I closed my eyes all I could see was Sasuke's face drawing nearer to mine as he kissed me. I could still feel the warmth of from his body pressed tightly against me, still feel his soft lips lingering against mine, could still taste his sweet kiss… his words were echoing in my ears, stuck in my head on an endless loop like a bad song.

"Ugh." I groaned, grabbing my pillow and pulling it over my face as I covered my ears, like that would make it stop.

I laid in bed for a few hours doing everything I could to get my mind off of his stupid kiss but I was unsuccessful. Frustrated I got out of bed and opened up my closet.

I was gonna get dressed and go for a walk and hope that it helps clear my thoughts.

As I was pulling on my clothes, I decided to search for my father's Hokage cloak. I tend to wear it on days I was feeling exceptionally low, because it came as a small comfort…

Unable to find it I finished getting dressed and walked out, wondering if the other Sakura had done something with it or misplaced it somewhere. Considering the state of my home when I got back, I wouldn't be surprised… she may have even lost it…

I put my hands in my pockets and walked through town; watching shops close up for the night, families hurrying home, passing by so many happy smiling faces. I forced a smile and waved at the people I recognized and the ones that we were waving and smiling at me.

Rather than walking up the Hokage Mountain like I did most nights, I headed in the other direction where the memorial stone for fallen ninja was located.

I sat down in front of it and crossed my legs, placing my bag beside me; a gift from one of the people I passed on my way here. Inside the bag was food, it's always food. People have this notion that food can fix anything, that it can fill any void… not to say I'm ungrateful, because I do appreciate it but… no matter how many times they tell me thanks or how many times they feed me or smile at me… it can't ease the wound or repair my broken empty heart, all it does is make me fat…

It's nice to walk down the street and be smiled at and acknowledged, to know that all of these people are still alive and well thanks to the sacrifice my parents made, I like the attention and to know that their memory hasn't been forgotten nor will it ever be… but it doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt any less and sometimes things like this just make the memory all the more painful, being thanked and acknowledged is just another reminder that I'm all alone in the end… it's a kindness and a burden all the same…

I reached up and lightly brushed my fingers across the smooth stone, unable to read any of the names engraved due to the night being dark and starless. So many lives lost all for the sake of this wonderful village…

I turned around and leaned back against the cold stone, staring off into the darkness and letting my mind wander, attempting to clear my thoughts and not think for just a moment or two…

But to no avail. If anything my mind was more focused than it had been when I was at home. The other Sakura's parent's smiling faces were still burned in the back of my mind as tortured memories played on repeat across my brain; Sasuke's words still ringing loud and clear in my ears, making it impossible to forget. And closing my eyes just made it worse because all I could see was his face with his lips covering mine.

I reached up and ran my fingers through my short pink hair as I sighed heavily, feeling the cool wind blow across my exposed legs and arms, sending a chill up my spine and telling me I'm cold. Despite the cold, I had no desire to get up or return home anytime soon.

Sitting there for hours, staring off into the darkness, I thought over a lot of things, unable to stop my racing incessant thoughts.

I started to wonder how my parents might have reacted to my current situation with Sasuke. Would they have been like his and Menma's parents and try and set us up constantly or would they be like Ino's parents? Her dad interrogated Sai before their first date… would my dad have done that or would he have been supportive? Would mom have been happy and excited or would she tell me I'm too young to date like Ino's mom had? Would they have lectured me, warned me, been supportive, uncaring, happy, concerned? Would dad have freaked out and become overprotective? Would mom give me 'the talk' or any advice? How would they have reacted, knowing their daughter's first kiss belongs to Sasuke Uchiha, a player? And not just my first kiss, but my first crush? My first love? What would they say or think or feel? Would I have even told them? Or would I have kept it all hidden like some big secret? Would I have been close enough to them to be open about this sort of thing? Be comfortable discussing things like boys? Or anything really…

Would I have been close to them? Menma doesn't tell his parents much while Sasuke and Itachi are like open books in their families… Ino shares some things with her mom but not much… how would I have been towards them? Would I be rebellious or well-behaved? I was well-behaved as a child but that doesn't mean anything… I'd like to think I would have been close to them, but I can't really say for sure…

Going off of social structure, Uchiha's are the most prestigious clan in the entire village, full of incredibly powerful and talented ninja. Sasuke is the weak link and only because he spent more time focusing on girls and flirting than he did studying and honing his skills. As a hero's daughter and the child of the fourth Hokage, it's probably expected of me to end up with an Uchiha, a Hyuga, or Menma Namikaze; someone from the top three clans of the village. Going off of the village's social structure an Uchiha would be considered worthy… not that I really put myself on such a high platform to even bother with things like worth or value but I'm well aware of how I am viewed in the village and a match with someone of lower status than my own would not be approved of so easily. A relationship between myself and an Uchiha would be easily accepted, heavily encouraged even.

But what if my parents were still alive? I may have been the fourth Hokage's daughter but my clan isn't prestigious, I would have nothing to offer per say… I'm sure Menma's parents and Sasuke's parents would pressure them far less to ask me out if I was not a hero's daughter, if I had just remained as the fourth Hokage's daughter, or even just as a Haruno…

Sasuke doesn't consider such things. His parents influence have very little to do with him asking me out consistently. He does it because he asks every girl out, because he likes all girls, because he's a flirt… it's why I ignored him for so long, ignored all of his attempts and lines and dumb flowers… but then that other Sakura had to come along and everything changed… and I had to go over there and experience a family again and be reminded of what love and happiness could have been… only to come back…

If she's in a relationship with the Sasuke over there, what do her parents think of him? Her dad wasn't the fourth Hokage, Naruto's was. She's just a Haruno… did the village approve? Did her parents? Did his? Did any of that matter? If her Sasuke was a flirty player like mine, would her parents tell her to avoid him because he's probably no good or would they approve because of his influence; because he's an Uchiha? Or, would they accept no matter what as long as love is involved?

I sighed heavily and got to my feet, stretching my arms over my head.

There was no point in dwelling on such things or even thinking about it because I'll never get an answer. No matter how much I consider how they may have responded, I will never truly know. So what's the point in even thinking about it? It doesn't matter… my parents are dead, they can't come back no matter how much I wish them to, and they can't give me guidance. I'm all alone… like I have been for years…

I picked up the bag on the ground and headed home, somehow feeling a bit more lighthearted than I had in the last few days…

"Mng…" I grumbled sleepily, rolling over and scowling at the silhouette in the door.

Sasuke was standing outside, knocking on my door, and disrupting my sleep. When his knocking persisted I groaned and got up.

"Just a sec." I called out to him, not bothering to contain the bite in my voice.

I got dressed and cleaned up. I took my sweet time getting ready, I felt like making him wait for waking me up early on one of my rare days off.

"What?" I asked opening my door and putting a hand on my hip impatiently.

"Good morning beautiful." He smiled happily, holding a rose out to me.

I scowled at him and rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"What's wrong?" he asked pouting.

"You lied." I stated harshly.

"Huh? About what?" he asked frowning, looking confused as he continued to hold the flower out to me.

"What do you mean about what?" I asked angrily, glaring at him.

I snatched the rose from his hand as his eyes widened a bit in surprise.

"Care to tell me what this specific rose stands for?"

"I love you!" he exclaimed eagerly, making a peace sign as he continued to smile at me.

"Correct." I growled, snapping the stem in half and tossing it. "Which means you lied to me last night."

"About what?" he asked, frowning as looked over the railing at the broken flower.

"Last night you said that I'm the only person you've ever said 'I love you' to, right?"

"Yeah and I meant every word of it. I love you Sakura." He said looking back at me.

"Liar."

"How is that a lie? I do love you."

I glared at him angrily, feeling my body tense up.

I hated how easily he could say it… the words I haven't heard in years, words I've always wanted him to say to me slip off his tongue so easily, flawlessly, without hesitation… it's infuriating.

"You know flower meaning Sasuke, you are more than well aware of what a single red rose means."

"So?"

"So?! That means that every time you've ever given a girl one of your stupid roses, you've been silently saying to each of them that you love them!" I snapped at him.

"…That's what you're angry about?" he asked as a small smile spread across his lips. "Sakura, that's irrelevant. I already stopped giving flowers to other girls so what's the problem?"

"How is that irrelevant? The problem is that you lied to me."

I bit my tongue, trying to hold back the desire to punch his stupid pretty face in right now.

"I didn't lie to you." he argued gently, taking a step towards me. "You are the only girl I have ever told 'I love you' to. Just because I gave a bunch of girls a flower doesn't mean anything, especially since it's in the past."

"What do you mean it doesn't mean anything?! It's implied every single time you ever gave one out!"

"It can be implied all it wants to be." Sasuke said waving my words away with his hand. "Those girls can think whatever the hell they want, just because the flower means love doesn't mean I had feelings for any of them. The only girl who has ever received a flower with a deeper meaning is you and like I said, what is or isn't implied is completely irrelevant."

Sasuke took another step forward and grabbed me by the waist, pulling me into his chest.

"If I never said the words out loud then it doesn't actually mean anything so you don't have to worry about that or try to read into so much. I keep telling you that the only girl who means anything to me is you." Sasuke said, leaning in to kiss me.

I put my hand up to block his kiss and shoved him away. I took a step back from him and once more placed my hands on my hips.

"That's total bullshit. You gave me an arbutus specifically for its meaning, just like you keep giving me stupid roses. You can't tell me that the flowers mean nothing. If that was the case then why did you pick red roses?" I hissed, glaring fiercely at him.

"It's a more romantic flower, they're pretty, smell good and most girls like them." Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly before taking yet another step closer to me. "But roses have nothing on you, my sweet little cherry blossom. No flower could ever compare to your endless beauty."

He leaned in closer to me and slowly closed his eyes in another attempt to kiss me. I clenched my jaw and slapped him hard across the face, taking pleasure in the harsh sound my hand made upon contact with his soft flawless skin.

"Itai!" he whined, his eyes popping open as he placed his hand tentatively on his already red cheek. "What was that for?"

"For being a jerk." I growled, glaring daggers at him.

"But I didn't do anything wrong…" he pouted, slowly lowering his hand.

A small smirk started forming on my lips as I looked at his face, my hand print forming in bright vibrant red against his light skin.

"No, you lied. I don't like being lied to Sasuke." I argued.

"But I didn't lie. Why don't you believe me? It doesn't matter that I gave a bunch of nameless girls who mean nothing to me roses, it doesn't matter if they read into it or not because I never actually said the words to any of them."

"Whatever Sasuke. I'm sick of arguing with you." I scoffed brushing past him and heading down the steps.

"No, not whatever!"

He grabbed my wrist and spun me back around to face him, stopping me from going any further.

"Sakura… I will do whatever it takes to show you that I'm absolutely serious about you. You just have to give me a chance… I really do love you."

"Sasuke, let go." I said with a heavy sigh. "It's too early for this… I don't want to argue with you, I don't want to deal with this."

"I'm not letting you go until you believe me. I'll gladly stand here and profess my undying love to you all night or however long it takes to get you to accept that my feelings for you are genuine. i really do love you and only you, Sakura."

My face flushed at his words and I quickly looked away from him. I hate how easily this boy could make my heart race, how his honeyed words could affect me so strongly. I wanted his words to be true, I really did… but I just didn't trust him enough. I was absolutely terrified he'd hurt me and it wouldn't even be difficult for him to do… Sasuke potentially had the power to break me down and tear me to pieces without even batting an eye; it'd be far too easy for him to destroy me if I let him in…

"Sakura…" he whispered gently, placing his free hand on my cheek and turning my head back to face him, our eyes meeting.

I bit my lip, feeling vulnerable and exposed under his intense gaze. I wanted to run away but my body wouldn't move. I felt frozen to the spot and completely on display in front of him, like his eyes could read into my heart and soul, uncover my deepest darkest secrets and desires with just a glance.

Sasuke studied my face for a long moment then slowly began to lean into me once more. My eyes slowly closed as his face got closer; I could feel his cool minty breath against my hot skin.

"Ahem." A person cleared their throat behind us.

I tensed up at the sound and my eyes shot open, Sasuke's nose was brushing against mine, our lips mere centimeters away from contact. Sasuke scowled and slowly withdrew, glaring down at the person standing behind me.

"Menma, can't you see we're busy?" Sasuke growled, angrily as he removed his hand from my face.

"You're late. Torment Sakura later, we've got stuff to do." Menma stated, ignoring the harsh tone in Sasuke's voice.

My face burned a darker shade of red at Menma's words. It was one thing to let the Uchiha lower my guard to such an extent, it was another thing entirely to get caught, and by Menma of all people.

Sasuke stared at Menma in annoyance for a few seconds, contemplating. He eventually sighed heavily and consented.

"I'll see you later, my sweet little cherry blossom." Sasuke cooed in my ear, planting a chaste kiss on my cheek before following after Menma.

I turned and glared at his back, watching them walk away.

I was irritated that I'd almost allowed him to kiss me a second time, annoyed how easily he could break down my defenses, and humiliated that Menma almost witnessed it. It wasn't necessarily the fact that it was Menma that bothered me, just more so that someone had almost seen it… I disliked public displays of affection, I found them bothersome. But more than anything I was mad at myself.

What would have happened if Menma hadn't interrupted? Would I have just let him kiss me, would I have kissed him back, or would I have come back to my senses and slapped him again?

I mentally scolded myself as I walked back inside my bedroom.

Sasuke Uchiha was a player, I couldn't let him just keep doing and saying whatever the hell he wants. I need to start keeping my guard up more around him… at least until I can determine his true motives and whether or not I can actually trust him…


End file.
